I'm just a little happier than others
by GentleMoonlight
Summary: I am Hinata Hyuuga the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan I always try to follow what father says which led me to be in Konoha High as... Izaya Yagami- a gay.
1. News

_Ah... I don't know much on grammar o and also don't know how to write fanfiction stories so...let's see what happens _

_BTW..._

_I've never written a fanfiction in my whole life ..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Uncle, we have no choice we cannot allow Hinata sama to be in danger again" Neji warned his uncle.

A sigh came from the older man the dono of the Hyuuga clan. "I understand but... that?" a feeling of disgust in his words.

"We can change her last name so it wouldn't 'hurt' the Hyuuga name" Neji pointed out.

Hiashi rubbed his temples trying to accept Neji's terms.

"You will protect her at all costs even if you have to act as her partner"

Neji's face turned as red as tomatoes as Hiashi finished speaking.

'Me as...Hinata sama's partner..' His heart started to beat madly at the thought.

"Hai Hiashi dono!" His face returned to his emotionless expression as he bowed to his uncle.

Hiashi looked away smirking at the reaction his dear nephew had exposed just a second ago.

"Go on inform Hinata of her new school" With that Neji bowed once again and ran out with grace to the garden where Hinata would be at this time.

There infront of me was my cousin Hinata Hyuuga sitting by the koi fish pond.

Her face as peaceful as always her lips curved into a small smile.

"Hinata sama" I announced my presense. It all happened as if in slow motion as she turned to face me.

Such a gentle look such a beautiful sight..

How will Hinata sama be able to hide as a guy? I suddenly felt nervous wondering what will happen.

"Hai Neji niisan?" Her innocent eyes looked up at me. Hinata sama was always the hime of our clan even if she was a bit weaker than the others she held the greatest strength's

What would those be you may wonder?

Courage.

Love.

Hope.

I sighed as I sat down next to her. "You will be attending a mixed school Hinata sama to be exact my school" I waited for a reaction anything really.

Her eyes lightened up she seemed to be happy about the idea. Her long indigo locks covered her face as she looked down at the pond.

"When will I be attending Neji niisan?" Her soft voice asked I knew she understood there would be a catch behind this.

"Tuesday so we can prepare your bags and get you ready" She glanced at me a bit of curiousity in her eyes.

"What is it Neji niisan? Father had precisely selected my previous all girl's school and now this?"

I patted her head for reasurrence for the next words. "You will be attending as a boy.. a gay"

Her face flushed red as she opened and closed her mouth trying to say something but unable to.

"W-..W-Why?" she mumbled.

"It's for your safety Hinata sama this is what's best to protect you" I stopped for a moment then sighed. "You will be attending school as Izaya Yagami" with that I stood up and went back to my emotionless expression.

"H-Hai.. arigato gozaimas" I quickly bowed to Hinata sama and walked away to Uncle.

Hinata POV

'Yes, I knew there was something being hidden from me these days.' I sighed as I made circles in the pond.

Today had started off well the sky had been beautiful and the children had been happy. The clan had gotten along well and everything just seemed perfect I even hanged out with Naruto kun.

'I guess theres nothing else but to wait and see what happens from now on' With that I got up and walked to bed hoping for tomorrow to be a good day as well.'


	2. Changing First Step

**I'm Just a Little Happier Than Others**

[by the way I suck at writing stories so forgive me!]

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ze Naruto

**_Changing... First Step!_**

The birds were chirping, the sun was rising, and my stomach was growling. It's Saturday...

The day Neji niisan will help me on the road to becoming a charming young man. Sighing, I couldn't help but feel myself lose hope just thinking about it.

Just...really? I don't know how I'll manage... just the thought made me blush madly.

_Knock Knock_

"Hinata sama? Are you awake?" Neji niisan asked. He always was up early, he always would wake me up.

"Hai, gomen! I'll be right down!" I spoke out just loud enough for him to hear. Slowly and forcefully making my way to the bathroom to clean up. Barely paying attention to the books and toys I had on the floor from yesterdays playing with Hanabi, then my night studies.

"Don't rush yourself, or you'll -"

_Bam!_

I fell down because of my precious cat plushie.

He didn't even finish his sentence, knowing fully well this was what he was trying to say I just rubbed my knees and dashed to the kitten before Neji niisan would open the door to see what happened, to only crush my dear Gin kun.

I gasped as he was opening the door it's going to get his tail!

I tugged the neko quickly away to safety, slightly tearing up. 'Oh, Gin kun! You've cheated death today'

"Hinata sama?" He peeked at me from the door not fully coming in. He stared at me... Quickly he ran up to me and kneeled down by me looking for any sign of a bruise. He sighed.

"It was Gin again wasn't it?" I looked up to meet his eyes, they held amusement and worry.

Nodding I hugged Gin tighter. Gin is all I had left from mother, I will protect him with my life!

Neji niisan stood up and stretched his arm out to help me up, I hugged Gin with one arm and used my other to hold onto Neji's hand as he pulled me back up.

"You're okay though, right?"

"Hai, gomen I'll get ready" I pulled my hand away and bowed, walking over to the bed. Placing Gin kun where I had just minutes ago been sleeping dreaming of being a panda. I covered his little black body with the covers, staring at it for a few minutes.

"Well, we'll be waiting downstairs, don't take too long adoring Gin" Neji bowed as he walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

I didn't even hear him, I was hypnotized by his beautiful gray eyes. He's a simple dark kitten with light blue ears and gray eyes. But his eyes... they were like sad puppy eyes, I simply couldn't bare to leave him alone.

Sighing I shook my head. 'I must get ready, it's going to be a very long day'

Walking over to the bathroom I washed up quickly and dried myself before exiting the room.

'I don't know if I should dress more like a boy today, to get used to it you know. '

Accepting the idea I walked over to the closet and pulled out a normal gray oversized t-shirt, black jeans, and Hanabi's gift jacket it was black with white fluffiness all over the hood. Placing it on the bed, I went to the drawer and selected my undergarments quickly putting on all my clothing. I slipped on some white socks and my normal black shoes.

Walking over to Gin kun to place a kiss on his cute little forehead, I finally walked out of my room and downstairs to have breakfast.

"Ohayo" Everyone was already eating their breakfast, only a quick glance up from tousan as a greeting.

"Good morning, Hinata" Tousan responded.

Hanabi patted the chair next to her. "Ohayo neechan!" she smiled.

I sat down next to her and looked at my plate. "Ohayo imouto"

Chi Chi had made blueberry pancakes and a strawberry on top. I smiled picking up the fork and taking a bite of the pancake.

Mhmm~ 'It's so delicious!' I smiled like a child who's just learned what ice cream is.

_Neji POV_

Walking back in the dinning room I saw Hinata sama smiling like a goofy child as she ate her breakfast. It was an adorable sight, I couldn't help but give a small smile myself.

"Ohayo Hinata sama, please finish up quickly we need to get going"

She looked up slightly surprised, probably was in cloud nine from the looks of it. She nodded quickly as she finished up her breakfast and drank her milk she stood up and went to the kitchen. Walking back in the dinning room she patted her pants to see if she had everything, noticing she did she looked up with a shy smile.

"I-I'm ready Neji niisan"

"Neji" Uncle called out noticing Hinata walk out of the dinning room to the front door.

"Ja ne tousan, imouto!" she yelled out, well her shout wasn't loud enough to even be considered shouting.

"Take good care of her, we don't know where the cloud nin may be hiding" Uncle continued with a stern look.

Bowing my depart and also my form to say _Yes, I understand. _"Hai, I'll bring her back safely uncle." walking passed him.

_1 hour later _

"N-N-Nani?!" Hinata blushed madly as she looked at me with wide eyes. "I-I... need to hit on girls...for practice?!"

Yes... this would be one long day. "Hai, Izaya" I looked her over she was dressed like some sort of casual boy, she had done well in trying it out already. But... her hair? Should we cut it, or buy a wig?

"Does this mean I can't call you Neji niisan?" She pouted.

Ahh, she's so cute.

"Un" She looked away quickly. We were standing by the water fountain at the mall we had managed to buy some suitable boy clothes, just somehow she suited the visual kei style so perfectly. Which just makes our plan even harder.

'She was supposed to act the cutesy gay guy part but now...no, stop thinking idiot.'

"Eto, N-Neji?" Startled by how she addressed me I turned to her.

"Gomen, what were you saying?" She smiled sweetly her eyes glowing with happiness.

"I was asking about my hair" Oh right... that again.

"Hmm, what would you prefer, to cut your hair or a wig?" She pulled her hair to one side and stared at it then looked up.

"I'd like to keep my hair long Neji, but would it be safe?" Would it?

_Flash Back_

"OI! NEJI BAKA!" an blonde haired blur jumped at me from behind almost throwing me off balance.

"Nani Uzumaki?" He grinned from ear to ear with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Maa maa, you know the guys and I were wondering if you're gay, you're not right?" my left eye twiched.

"I'm more of a man than you are, that's for sure"

"Heh Heh! You know we're just kidding!"

'Then why are you still on my back...?'

From afar I could see the rest of the gang smirking in amusement, there was some sort of test of manliness that would happen after this, wouldn't it?

_End of flashback_

Hmm, with that monkey it's safer to not have a wig. "With this idiot I know there... it's not safe"

The princess gave a small smile, it will be a shame to lose all that lovely indigo hair.

"Oh! Neji, eto... " She bit her lip softly. "M-My...um..." She looked down at her chest.

Slightly blushing at the sight of her huge chest, I coughed to bring our eyes away from it.

"Uncle has bought you several binder shirts already knowing this would happen." She nodded understanding.

"Ano, so to the salon?" Nodding we walked over the nearby salon in the same mall.

_Hinata POV_

I quietly took a seat on one of the waiting chairs as Neji niisan walked over to the hair stylist to explain that we were in a rush, even though we weren't. There weren't that many people but the salon only had five chairs, three were being used and the other two were empty. Perhaps the hair stylist was on break, one of the occupants was a middle aged woman with long red hair.

'She really needs a haircut... the hair curls up on the floor! My gosh I never thought hair could get that long'

Going back to looking who else was there I noticed another woman with red eyes and dark hair. She looked like a goddess especially with those red lips that stood out against her pale skin.

'Will I ever manage to look as beautiful as her?'

Sighing in disappointment I tried to look at the other but was completely unable to.

Noticing Neji niisan coming back I smiled, he sighed and gave a small smile in return.

"Eto, so how will I cut my hair?" my clothing had been rather visual kei ish so perhaps one of those cute visual kei type hairs as well?

Blushing lightly I picked up some magazines on the table and looked for the band magazines placing on my lap as I flipped page by page.

'Oh, this is cute' flipping another I giggled. 'Miyavi looks so cute with that mustache!'

"Well, after these other people finish up we should know what type, ne?" Neji glanced down to the magazine. "So you're going with a visual kei cut as well?"

'Well...it only seems natural to go with it'

"W-Well...the clothing would look strange without it wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so, then perhaps this one?" He pointed at one with a man with dark hair that had several short layers in a choppy manner spiked up in crazy ways with a bit of it like a mohawk for the back and to the sides of the face to the left and right length was to the nose while the center part of the bangs were choppy like if you purposely messed it up.

"Un! my bangs have been growing out lately so it's fine"

"Alright then -"

"Chair 2 is open now" The woman by the cash register announced. We nodded and walked over to it with the magazine. I took my seat and waited for as the woman put on the dark cloth on me and clicked it at back. "So what cut would you like miss?" She was a young woman perhaps in her 20's with dark brown hair to her shoulders, nothing too out there just a simple woman.

"I would like this cut please" I handed her the magazine pointing to the man on the photo.

She laughed. "Are you sure? That's a boy's haircut"

Neji nodded. "My dear cousin wanted something new so just do your job"

The woman eyed Neji and his long hair. "But first... is your family some sort of cross dressing family?"

Neji's face turned red with anger. "No" He coldly responded as he stormed off to the waiting chairs.

I couldn't contain my laughter. "Please forgive him miss, his father had rather long hair as well so to remember him he's grown it out and denied to cut it"

"Ahh~ that explains it, ok let's gets to work" She grabbed for her scissor and comb and began cutting my hair after a bit I felt my head light.

'She must be about done, I wonder how it will look' I smiled.

In a way I was rather curious how I'd look as a boy I've always been.

She turned the chair to the side allowing me to see myself on the mirror as she continued with the little details.

"S-Sugoi..." Blushing I stared back at myself, of course it wasn't done yet but wow...

'I look attractive as a male...not just attractive! _Really_ attractive!'

"And~ done!" the woman grinned. "Il est magnifique!" pressing her fingers to her mouth as she made a sound of a kiss and moved her hand away like a chef would after finding that his meal is amazing.

"Il est magnifique?" I questioned curious as to what she had said. She rolled her eyes.

"Gorgeous! Beautiful!" I blushed deeper looking back at myself in the mirror.

'I do look really attractive...'

"A-Arigato" I turned to look at her she was slightly blushing. "Ah! Yes! Yes! You are very welcomed dear" She removed the cloth dropping all my long hair on the floor. I quickly stood up and grabbed a piece stuffing it in my pocket. Then walked over to the cash register and was about to pay the woman when Neji niisan popped up and shook his head.

"Eh?" I questioned confused.

"Make up" Oh...

Neji pulled me back to the chair as the woman stared at me with glimmering eyes. "This won't take long, no worries!" She took an eyeliner and came over to me. "Please do close your eyes." I closed them as she then began to paint my eyes. "Alright~ next one" She moved over to the other eye and continued with the lines.

"Ok! Now to remove some of that pink on your cheeks." I opened my eyes to look at her.

She placed the eyeliner in the box next to her and took a huge make up brush then rubbed it lightly on a pad before brushing it against my cheeks. "Ok, that's all see" She moved away and allowed me to look at myself. I could see Neji on the mirror blushing lightly.

"I look like I haven't been blushing at all this whole time" I had no sign of red on my cheeks and my eyes looked liked I had thicker eyelashes.

"Arigato Gozaimas" The woman smiled. "Mao"

"Arigato Mao san" blushing slightly at her forwardness.

"Kyaa~! So cute!" She rushed up and hugged me.

'If she's acting this way, how will the girls react...?' Sweat dropping in my mind at the thought.

"Eto! I-I can't breathe!" I stuttered out.

"Gomen! Gomen!" She let go and looked at Neji as he payed her for her great job. It seemed a bit too much for just this...

"Oh yes, this too." She handed him a bag. He nodded.

"Un, Arigato" He looked at me again. "Come on Izaya" Nodding I stood up and walked after him towards the fountain again. As we were walking by girls and woman would blush and look away.

"Eto... I think the gay act will be hard now" Neji wouldn't look at me, he kept his eyes forward. Once we reached the fountain we sat down.

"Hai, now you'll need to act like more like a boy, you'll be the seme not uke"

"S-Seme?!" I had heard those terms at school referring to gay couples the seme being the giver while the uke being the receiver.

"Yes, you will need to take charge..." Something about how he said it made me wonder what he was thinking about.

* * *

><p>Ok... so it sucked ass! I can't seem to learn how to write like all those awesome stories i've seen here T.T but i'll continue trying! I want to get better so someday i'll have people who like my story and want to read more from me<p>

ja ne!


	3. Changing Second Step!

**I'm just a little happier than others**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Changing... Second Step!**

"So, you're telling me that she'll have to play the role of a more boyish gay?" Hiashi asked over the phone.

"Hai, she will need to due to her new style, she certainly looks the part though. Just _how _will I teach her to act that way?" Neji continued, the Hyuuga was sitting by the fountain reporting what he's done so far while Hinata went to the restroom.

"I see, then all that's needed to do is teach her how you act. But then add in some little acts to make it seem like 'Izaya' is attracted to males"

"I understand, thank you uncle" Hanging up the phone he noticed Hinata walking towards him blushing such a deep red.

"What happened Hinata?" He asked her as she quickly sat down next to him and let out a sigh.

"I-I.. I went to the girls bathroom, but they thought I was a boy" She looked up at him with eyes full of fear and embarrassment. "S-Some called me a pervert while some tried to rape me... they didn't even notice my chest!"

He gave an annoyed look behind her towards where the bathroom was located. "It seems you'll now be unable to enter the ladies restroom."

_Neji POV_

'Troublesome women!' I gritted my teeth, trying to restrain myself from standing the hell up and kicking all the women in the bathroom.

"Hanabi?" her sweet voice calmed me down as I turned to see my younger cousin walk over with a smirk on her face.

"Yo gay couple~" She chimed happily as she gave a half wave.

"G-Gay couple?!" Hinata jumped slightly.

"Yaa! So here's the binder, let's go have you change into it" She pulled on Hinata's arm making Hinata stand up.

"Oi! Matte! The women nearly raped her in there!" I spoke up before she could manage to escape with the princess.

Hanabi just laughed. "Dude, I'm here! No one can get through me!" Arrogantly answering she walked off with Hinata to the bathroom.

Sighing I shook my head. "Perhaps that could work too, having her act like Hanabi" I pulled out my phone, looking at the time. 'It's lunch time, great..Hanabi eats like a pig. No wonder she happily came over to leave the binder.' Placing the phone back in my pocket, I noticed Naruto and Kiba trying to get some numbers from some girls.

Holding back a laugh, I shook my head. 'They are way too good for you two'

Out of the blue someone poked my back, making me turn back to look at the culprit. I blinked several times unable to progress what I was looking at.

"I-It worked" She softly said as she looked away.

It certainly worked, she looked as flat as a board. Just where in the world did her huge chest go?

"It's not magic, dumbass" Hanabi coldy muttered.

'It's not?' I cleared my throat. "I see, it worked perfectly."

'What else was there apart from the acting? Oh, yes the voice and expressions'

"SO, What's next bro?" Hanabi continued as she held onto Hinata's hand. Clearly enjoying the jealous looks from the female population.

"You have to teach Hinata how to act, since you're a tomboy. Expressions will be myself, as for the voice..."

Hanabi tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"H-How about just talking in a low voice?" Hinata pitched in.

"No, that won't do, how about you try speaking like if you've just eaten something really salty and your mouth is dry from lack of liquids."

She nodded. "Eto, How are you Neji?" She spoke in the tone.

Hanabi and I laughed. "It sounds like you're in pain!" Hanabi yelled out.

"Try something like my voice" I added in.

She placed a finger to her chin in wonder, probably thinking on how to act on it. "Hello, I am Izaya Yagami." She perfectly spoke.

Hanabi gaped. "I MUST BE DYING OF HUNGER IF I JUST HEARD A HOT GUY SPEAK"

I as well stared back at her surprised. "Well done" Hinata's face brightened up as she smiled proud of her quick try.

"BRO, I need food, I can't possibly have heard neechan speak as a guy!" Hanabi looked around quickly trying to find the food court.

"Fine fine" All of us stood up and walked over to the food court. It was better to end my misery early than wait for the pig to say she wanted to eat somewhere expensive.

_During the meal_

We had all decided on some teriyaki. Currently sitting to the far right side of the food court for a quick depart after eating. The place as usual was crowded, not just crowded... noisy as hell too. That's why I dislike eating in food courts it drives me insane.

"So, bro, I've got to teach Hinata?" Hanabi wanted more information clearly.

"Hai, you are female but a tomboy which would help, but don't make her too manly ne Hinata?" Hinata was quietly munching on her food, she placed down her chopsticks and tried to smile.

"Un, I can't be too manly right? Will I really be ok though, Neji niisan?"

'I'm not sure...'

"I'm sure you will be" Giving a small smile for reassurance.

"Oh!" Hanabi patted her cargos pockets and took out a tiny box handing it over to Hinata. "These are your contacts, I bought them before looking for you two"

Hinata opened up the small box, revealing dark blue contacts. 'I hope she won't look like a foreigner...'

She picked them up one by one as she placed them in her eyes.

Kami... I could go gay for Hinata anytime.

The blue contacts matched perfectly with Hinata's indigo colored hair. Making her look like some sort of anime character, you know...the kind of male anime character than has all the fangirls after them.

"Eto, h-how do I look?" Hinata shyly glanced up at both of us.

"Neechan...no, Aniki, you look drop dead gorgeous! I mean...handsome! Or what ever!" Hanabi grinned sheepishly.

"Hontou?" Hinata blushed a deep shade of red.

"Un" was all I could manage to utter in response. Sighing I just stared back at my cousins.

'Everything, absolutely everything that will go on, on the first day of class for Hinata will be a killer'

"OK! It's time to go full blast manliness!" Hanabi cheered as she roughly stood up hitting the trays together.

Somehow I imagined her using a good guy pose like that Lee. Just the thought brought shivers to my back.

_Half an hour later_

"Stand your ground soldier!" We were currently again back at the fountain, I was just sitting watching them play boys. But seems Hanabi is really enjoying this.

"H-Hai!"

"No! More! Look at me!" Hanabi stomped her foot hard on the floor with her hands on her hips.

Hinata copied.

"Better, now remember your man voice has to go along not Hinata voice Izaya voice! Don't talk at all as Hinata now"

"U-Un!"

"Noo! No stuttering too!"

"Yes captain!"

Anyone looking at them would of laughed at the sight, you could clearly see 'Izaya' was much more feminine than Hanabi. It was like watching Sakura and Naruto argue then Sakura shows her manliness by punching the living daylights out of him.

"Now walk like this" Hanabi demonstrated a simple boy walk.

Hinata struggled to keep her hands away from her chest as she walked, it was one of those cute habits of hers.

"Good good, now sit like this!" Hanabi sat down. Hinata following after.

"Dun dun dun! The hardest parts now, the speaking" Hinata nervously glanced at me.

I couldn't possibly interrupt Hanabi, even if she is younger than myself I feared that piggy more than uncle.

"When you look at someone remember to lower your eyes though, it gives off that 'I don't give a shit about what's going on' look." Hinata lowered her eyes slightly.

"Ok, now I'll talk to Neji and you just copy me after okie dokie?" Hinata nodded.

So...it's my turn to teach?

"Oi idiot" Hanabi called out to me. Mentally wanting to hit her head for calling me an idiot.

"Ah, yeah Hanabi?" I responded with a sigh.

"We've got shit to do, stop wasting time"

'Tch! Is that what you want her to learn?! To curse?!'

Controlling myself I nodded. "Hai, but next we get to go home and have dinner so it's fine to relax a bit"

Hanabi's eye twitched. "Out of character time!" Hanabi waved her arms in front of Hinata who looked at her with wide surprised eyes at her outburst. Hanabi looked back at me and gave me one of her death glares. "YOU ARE SENDING OUR DEAR PRINCESS TO HELL AND ALL YOU CAN FUCKING SAY IS _**RELAX? **_SERIOUSLY?!"

Coughing to drive the uncomfortable moment away I just nodded. "Hinata you'll do good, just copy this brat, but try not to curse too much"

Hinata nodded as she grabbed hold of Hanabi's hand and softy caressed it to calm her down. "Hai imouto, I'll be ok."

Hanabi sighed in frustration but gave a smile once she looked at Hinata's face. "Ok"

"Anyways, it's time you practice on girls Hinata" I pointed at a girl with brown hair in ponytails as she spoke to her two other friends.

Hinata nodded as she slowly walked over to said girls.

She bowed, and smirked at them. 'Where did she get that from? Did she ever meet the Uchiha?' The girls giggled as some short conversation came on, soon they were trashing their purses looking for paper quickly writing their numbers on there with flirty lines for _Izaya _to call them. Hinata once again nodded and walked away looking proud of herself.

"So..."

"SO, What happened? You looked so cool there neechan!" Hanabi yelled near by ear making me grunt in pain.

"Eto... I got their numbers..." Hinata blushed looking away. "T-They also...a-also...gave me all their details from body measurements to undergartments"

I blushed. 'I never knew girls could be that...direct' "Well done Izaya"

_Later on that day _

_Hinata POV_

Sighing I layed down on my bed enjoying the comfortable feeling which came along. I had done well today... it was a bit hard to not mess up. But I couldn't mess up, not when they're expecting me to do well. I know they just want my safety so enduring will be my new role. No matter how...embarrassing the moment may be...

Blushing sightly at the memory from the mall.

_**Flashback**_

_**Bowing I gave a smirk, I had felt like someone placed in a drama act. "Hello, I'm Izaya" **_

_**The girls giggled at the show I was giving, making me feel more at ease. "Hello! I'm Sakubo!" The girl with the ponytails said as she flipped her hair in an attempt to flirt. **_

_**The girl next to her with green hair and yellow eyes fluttered her eyes. "I'm Kisa" I felt she wanted to add something else like a 'Your future wife' **_

_**The other one with red hair and red eyes merely grinned as she took out her hand for a hand shake. "I'm Karin, do remember it" I shook her hand quickly and tried to let go right away but she held it with force as she pulled herself closer to me. "I'll be all you need" She winked at me. "Call me... anytime, anywhere, at any time. I'm yours for the taking." Grunting slightly I forcefully pulled her away and managed to loosen the grip removing my hand right away. **_

"_**I see, it's been good, I'll be taking my leave" They scribbled down their numbers quickly handed it over to me. Once done I walked away feeling slightly violated but proud nonetheless. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

Not wanting to even think of any other parts that occurred during the time spent at the mall I sighed shutting my eyes for a nights rest.

* * *

><p>So... Hi<p>

It's a bit shorter than the chapter 2 and feels a bit rushed at least to me but I'll try harder! T^T i need more ideas and such...

and thank you for adding it to favorites and following the story!

(yes I tried drawing the cover it sucked ass) T^T


End file.
